Chickens and other fowl such as turkeys, are usually prepared for roasting by being defeathered, disemboweled, and totally eviscerated with openings provided at the head and tail ends thereof. Such preparation of the fowl is often carried out by the purveyor or chicken supplier before the fowl is acquired by the consumer. In some instances the consumer will attend to such preparation after purchasing the fowl.
One preferred way of roasting fowl is to provide a roasting support or stand which holds the bird in a vertical or upright position above a supporting surface in an oven. Under this arrangement the outside skin surface of the chicken is uniformly exposed to the source of heat and localized overheating can be avoided. Such arrangement also assures maximum crispness of the exterior skin.
Numerous examples of supports which hold fowl in upright positions during roasting are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,665 to E. Harnest; 4,027,583 to Spanek et al.; 4,450,759 to J. P. Steibel; 4,633,773 to M. Jay, and 4,709,626 to G. J. Hamlyn.
In each of the foregoing patents a disemboweled fowl having openings at the head and tail ends is supported in a vertical position on a wire or other open framework. The supporting structure extends vertically into the fowl from a base that is adapted to rest on a flat surface within the oven. The vertical framework of the known roasting supports provide passageways through which any fluids added to or generated in the interior of the fowl during roasting drain onto a drip pan or other collecting device positioned beneath the fowl.
Heated air can also flow freely through the interior of the fowl. Free movement of heated air through the interior of the fowl during roasting often causes the interior section to dry out. Thus if moisture cannot be retained within the interior of the fowl during the roasting process, the meat may be unduly tough or otherwise lacking in flavor.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a support for roasting fowl in an upright position which support includes provision therein for retaining within the fowl fluids added thereto or generated therein during the roasting process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of roasting fowl in an upright position while retaining within the fowl during the roasting process fluid that is either added to the interior section prior to or during roasting or is generated within the bird during roasting.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.